Her Royal Highness, The Princess Royal
Anne, Princess Royal, portrayed by Marina (Rhapsody, HalcyonLaurent) KG KT GCVO GCStJ QSO GCL CD (Anne Elizabeth Alice Louise; born 15 August 1950) is the second child and only daughter of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. At the time of her birth, she was third in the line of succession, behind her mother – then Princess Elizabeth – and elder brother, Charles. She rose to second after her mother's accession, but is currently 12th in line. Anne is known for her charitable work, and is patron of over 200 organisations. She is also known for equestrian talents; she won two silver medals (1975) and one gold medal (1971) at the European Eventing Championships, and is the first member of the British Royal Family to have competed in the Olympic Games. Princess Anne has held the title of Princess Royal since 1987 and is its seventh holder. Anne was married to Captain Mark Phillips in 1973; they divorced in 1992. They have two children and three grandchildren. In 1992, within months of her divorce, Anne married Commander (now Vice Admiral) Sir Timothy Laurence, whom she had met while he served as her mother's equerry between 1986 and 1989. Early Life and Education Anne was born at Clarence House on 15 August 1950 at 11:50 am, as the second child and only daughter of Princess Elizabeth, Duchess of Edinburgh, and Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. She is the second grandchild of King George VI and Queen Elizabeth. Anne was baptised in the Music Room of Buckingham Palace on 21 October 1950, by Archbishop of York, Cyril Garbett. A governess, Catherine Peebles, was appointed to look after Anne and was responsible for her early education at Buckingham Palace; Peebles also served as early governess for Anne's older brother, Charles. After the death of George VI, Anne's mother ascended the throne as Queen Elizabeth II. Given her young age at the time, she did not attend the coronation. Anne and Charles at the White House with Tricia Nixon and Julie & David Eisenhower in June 1970 A Girl Guides company, the 1st Buckingham Palace Company to include the Holy Trinity Brompton Brownie pack, was re-formed in May 1959, specifically so that, as her mother and aunt had done as children, Anne could socialise with girls her own age. The Company was active until 1963, when Anne went to boarding school. Anne enrolled at Benenden School in 1963. In 1968 she left school with six GCE O-Levels and two A-Levels. In the next couple of years, Anne started dating. In 1970 her first boyfriend was Andrew Parker Bowles, who later became the first husband of Camilla Shand (subsequently the mistress and second wife of her brother, Prince Charles). First Marriage On Wednesday, 14 November 1973 (the twenty-fifth birthday of her brother, Prince Charles), Princess Anne married Mark Phillips, a lieutenant in the 1st Queen's Dragoon Guards, at Westminster Abbey in a ceremony that was televised around the world, with an estimated audience of 100 million. Following the wedding, Anne and her husband lived at Gatcombe Park. He was made acting captain by the start of 1974 when he was appointed a personal aide-de-camp to Queen Elizabeth II. By 1989, however, Princess Anne and Mark Phillips announced their intention to separate, as the marriage had been under strain for a number of years. The couple divorced on 23 April 1992. As was customary for untitled men marrying into the royal family, Phillips was offered an earldom. He declined this offer leading to their children being born without courtesy titles. The couple would have two children, Peter and Zara Phillips. Anne became a grandmother on 29 December 2010 when Peter and his wife Autumn had a daughter, Savannah. On 29 March 2012, the couple had another daughter, Isla. Anne's third granddaughter, Mia Grace, was born on 17 January 2014 to Zara and her husband Mike Tindall. Kidnapping Attempt As Princess Anne and Mark Phillips were returning to Buckingham Palace on 20 March 1974, from a charity event on Pall Mall, their Princess IV car was forced to stop on the Mall by a Ford Escort. The driver of the Escort, Ian Ball, jumped out and began firing a pistol. Inspector James Beaton, Anne's personal police officer, responded by getting out of the car in order to shield her and to attempt to disarm Ball. Beaton's firearm, a Walther PPK, jammed, and he was shot by the assailant, as was Anne's chauffeur, Alex Callender, when he tried to disarm Ball. Brian McConnell, a nearby tabloid journalist, also intervened, and was shot in the chest. Ball approached Anne's car and told her of his kidnapping plan, which was to hold her for ransom, the sum given by varying sources as £2 million or £3 million, which he claimed he intended to give to the National Health Service. Ball then directed Anne to get out of the car, to which she replied: "Not bloody likely!", and reportedly briefly considered hitting Ball. Eventually, she exited the other side of the limousine as had her lady-in-waiting, Rowena Brassey. A passing pedestrian, a former boxer named Ron Russell, punched Ball in the back of the head and then led Anne away from the scene. At that point, Police Constable Michael Hills happened upon the situation; he too was shot by Ball, but not before he called for police backup. Detective Constable Peter Edmonds, who had been nearby, answered and gave chase, finally arresting Ball. Beaton, Hills, Callender and McConnell were hospitalised, and all recovered from their wounds. For his defence of Princess Anne, Beaton was awarded the George Cross, Hills and Russell were awarded the George Medal, and Callender, McConnell and Edmonds were awarded the Queen's Gallantry Medal. Ball pleaded guilty to attempted murder and kidnapping. He was still detained under the Mental Health Act as of January 2011, at Broadmoor. The incident was the closest in modern times that any individual has come to kidnapping a member of the Royal Family, and prompted higher security levels for the family. It also served as the focus of the 2006 Granada Television produced docu-drama To Kidnap a Princess and inspired story lines in the Tom Clancy novel Patriot Games and the Antonia Fraser novel Your Royal Hostage. Second Marriage Anne married Timothy Laurence, then a commander in the Royal Navy, at Crathie Kirk, near Balmoral Castle, on 12 December 1992. The couple chose to marry in Scotland as the Church of England did not at that time allow divorced persons whose former spouses were still living to remarry in its churches.2021 The Church of Scotland does not consider marriage to be a sacrament, and thus not binding forever, and has no moral objection to the remarriage of divorced persons.22 In participating in this ceremony, Anne became the first royal divorcée to remarry since Victoria, Grand Duchess of Hesse and by Rhine, granddaughter of Queen Victoria, married Grand Duke Cyril Vladimirovich of Russia in 1905. Like Phillips before him, Laurence received no peerage, and the couple leased a flat in Dolphin Square, London. They later gave up this city home and now reside between an apartment at St James's Palace and Gatcombe Park. Anne has no children by Laurence. Court Sanctions The only reported court sanctions Anne has is one fine of £400 for speeding in March 2001, by Cheltenham Magistrate's Court.23 In 2002 her dog Dotty attacked two children in Windsor Great Park. She was fined £500 by Berkshire Magistrates' Court under the Dangerous Dogs Act 1991, and ordered to give Dotty more training.24 In both cases, she pleaded guilty. Equestrianism At the age of 21, Anne won the individual title at the European Eventing Championship, and was voted the BBC Sports Personality of the Year in 1971. For more than five years, she also competed with the British eventing team, winning a silver medal in both individual and team disciplines in the 1975 European Eventing Championship, riding the home-bred Doublet. The following year, Anne participated in the 1976 Olympic Games in Montreal as a member of the British team, riding the Queen's horse, Goodwill. Anne assumed the Presidency of the Fédération Équestre Internationale from 1986 until 1994.25 Activities Anne undertakes a number of duties and engagements on behalf of her mother, in support of her role as sovereign of the Commonwealth realms. Kevin S. MacLeod, the Canadian Secretary to the Queen, said of Anne in 2014: "Her credo is, 'Keep me busy. I'm here to work. I'm here to do good things. I'm here to meet as many people as possible'."26 Anne began to undertake overseas visits upon leaving secondary school,7 and accompanied her parents on a state visit to Austria in the same year.27 She also travels abroad on behalf of the United Kingdom up to three times a year; she was the first member of the Royal Family to make an official visit to the Soviet Union when she went there as a guest of the government in 1990.27 Her first tour of Australia was with her parents in 1970, since which she has returned on numerous occasions to undertake official engagements as a colonel-in-chief of an Australian regiment, or to attend memorials and services, such as the National Memorial Service for victims of the Black Saturday bushfires in Melbourne, Australia, on 22 February 2009.28 Following the retirement of the Queen Mother in 1981, Anne was elected by graduates of the University of London as that institution's Chancellor. Throughout May 1996, Anne served as Her Majesty's High Commissioner to the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland, and held the post again in 2017. In 2007, she had the honour of being appointed by the Queen as Grand Master of the Royal Victorian Order, a position her grandmother had also held.[citation needed] Anne is involved with over 200 charities and organisations in an official capacity. She works extensively for Save the Children, of which she has been president since 1970, and she initiated The Princess Royal Trust for Carers in 1991; her work for the charity takes her all over the world, including many poverty stricken African nations. She is also the Royal Patron of WISE, an organisation that encourages young women to pursue careers in science, engineering and construction.29 Her extensive work for St. John Ambulance as Commandant-in-Chief of St. John Ambulance Cadets has helped to develop many young people, as she annually attends the Grand Prior Award Reception. She is also a British representative in the International Olympic Committee as an administrator, and was a member of the London Organising Committee for the Olympic Games. She was President of BAFTA from 1973 to 2001. She maintains a relationship with student sport and is the Patron of British Universities and Colleges Sport. She has been Patron of the Royal National Children's Foundation since 2002[citation needed] and the industrial heritage museum, Aerospace Bristol, since 2016.30 She is also a Royal Fellow of the Royal Society and the Academy of Medical Sciences. Royal Fellows are members of the Monarchy who are recommended and elected by the Society's Council. The Royal Society has only five Royal Fellows, including The Princess Royal herself, The Duke of Edinburgh, The Prince of Wales, The Duke of Kent, and The Duke of Cambridge. She is the Academy of Medical Sciences' first Royal Fellow.[citation needed] She was elected Chancellor of the University of Edinburgh in 2011, effective 31 March, succeeding her father, Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh who stepped down from the role in 2010.31 Likewise she accepted in 2011 the roles of President of City and Guilds of London Institute, Master of the Corporation of Trinity House and President of the Royal Society of Arts, also in succession to her father. She is also Patron of Edinburgh University’s Royal (Dick) School of Veterinary Studies, Royal Holloway, University of London, International Students House, London, Acid Survivors Trust International, Townswomen's Guilds and College of Occupational Therapy.[citation needed] She represented Great Britain in the International Olympic Committee at the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics in Russia.32 In late October 2016, Princess Anne visited the Malaysian state of Sarawak for a two-day study tour.33 Titles and styles * 15 August 1950 – 6 February 1952: Her Royal Highness Princess Anne of Edinburgh34 * 6 February 1952 – 14 November 1973: Her Royal Highness The Princess Anne * 14 November 1973 – 13 June 1987: Her Royal Highness The Princess Anne, Mrs Mark Phillips * 13 June 1987 – present: Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal Anne is the seventh creation of the title Princess Royal, an appellation given only to the eldest daughter of the sovereign, the last holder being George V's daughter, Princess Mary, Countess of Harewood. Orders, foreign honours etc. * 1969 – : Member of the Royal Family Order of Queen Elizabeth II * 1971 – 1998: Dame of Justice of the Most Venerable Order of St John of Jerusalem (DJStJ)35 ** 1998 – : Dame Grand Cross of the Most Venerable Order of the Hospital of St John of Jerusalem (GCStJ) * 1974 – : Dame Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order (GCVO) – (Grand Master from 2007)36 * 1990 – : Extra Companion of the Queen's Service Order (QSO) * 23 April 1994 – : Royal Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Garter (KG)13637 * 2000 – : Extra Knight of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle (KT)2 * 29 September 2005 – : Chief Grand Companion of the Order of Logohu (GCL)38 ; Decorations * 1982: Canadian Forces Decoration (CD) * With 3 Clasps ; Medals * 2 June 1953: Queen Elizabeth II Coronation Medal * 6 February 1977: Queen Elizabeth II Silver Jubilee Medal * 6 February 2002: Queen Elizabeth II Golden Jubilee Medal * 7 June 2005: Commemorative Medal for the Centennial of Saskatchewan39 * 6 February 2012: Queen Elizabeth II Diamond Jubilee Medal ; Foreign honours * 1969 – : Grand Decoration of Honour in Gold with Sash for Services to the Republic of Austria40 * 1969 – : Commander Grand Cross of the Order of the White Rose of Finland * 1971 – : Grand Cordon of the Order of the Precious Crown * 1971 – : Commemorative Medal of the 2500th Anniversary of the founding of the Persian Empire4142 * 1972 – : Grand Cross of the Order of the House of Orange * 1972 – : Grand Cross of the Order of the Oak Crown * 1972 – 1992: Order of the Yugoslav Flag with Sash, 1st Class Appointmentsedit ; Fellowships * 1986 – : Fellow of the Royal College of Veterinary Surgeons (FRCVS) * 1987 – : Royal Fellow of the Royal Society (FRS) * 2011 – : President of the Royal Society of Arts (RSA) * 2012 – : Royal Fellow of the Academy of Medical Sciences (FMedSci) ; Academic * 1981 – : University of London, Chancellor * 2011 – : University of Edinburgh, Chancellor43 * 2012 – : University of the Highlands and Islands, Chancellor44 * 2013 – : Harper Adams University, Chancellor45 ; Academic degrees * 2004: University of Regina, Saskatchewan, Doctor of Laws (LLD)46 * 23 April 2010: Memorial University of Newfoundland, Doctor of Laws (LLD)47 * 2011: Cranfield University, Doctor of Science (DSc)48 Honorary military appointmentsedit As with other senior royals, Princess Anne holds a number of honorary appointments in the armed forces of several Commonwealth realms: ; Australia The Princess Royal at a parade on the 75th anniversary of the Royal Australian Corps of Signals, 5 July 2000. * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal Australian Corps of Signals * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal Australian Corps of Transport ; Canada * Colonel-in-Chief of the Grey and Simcoe Foresters (11 June 1977 – present)49 * Colonel-in-Chief of the 8th Canadian Hussars (Princess Louise's) * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal Canadian Hussars (11 November 2014 – present)50 * Colonel-in-Chief of the Communications and Electronics Branch (11 June 1977 – present)49 * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal Canadian Medical Service51 * Colonel-in-Chief of The Royal Regina Rifles52 * Colonel-in-Chief of Royal Newfoundland Regiment * Commodore-in-Chief of the Royal Canadian Navy (Fleet Pacific) (2015 – present)53 ; New Zealand * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal New Zealand Corps of Signals * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal New Zealand Army Nursing Corps ; United Kingdom * Colonel-in-Chief of the King's Royal Hussars54 * Colonel-in-Chief of the Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters Regiment (29/45 Foot)55 * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal Corps of Signals56 * Colonel-in-Chief of the Royal Logistic Corps54 * Colonel-in-Chief the Royal Army Veterinary Corps57 * Colonel of the Blues and Royals * Royal Colonel of the Royal Scots Borderers, 1st Battalion Royal Regiment of Scotland * Royal Colonel of the 52nd Lowland Regiment, 6th Battalion Royal Regiment of Scotland * Royal Honorary Colonel of the University of London OTC * Commandant-in-Chief of the First Aid Nursing Yeomanry (Princess Royal's Volunteer Corps) * Honorary Air Commodore of RAF Lyneham * Honorary Air Commodore of the University of London Air Squadron * Admiral and Chief Commandant for Women in the Royal Navy58 * Commodore-in-Chief of HMNB Portsmouth Arms of Anne, Princess Royal Personal Flag For Canda Main article: The Princess Royal's Personal Canadian Flag Flag of the Princess Royal for use in Canada Since 2013, the Princess Royal has a personal heraldic flag for use in Canada. It is the Royal Arms of Canada in banner form defaced with a blue roundel surrounded by a wreath of gold maple leaves, within which is a depiction of an "A" surmounted by a coronet. Above the roundel is a white label of three points, the centre one charged with a red heart and the other two with red crosses.5960 Other honours In February 2015, the Princess Royal became one of the first female honorary members of the Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St Andrews.61 Issue Ancestors of Princess Anne Go onto this link which is a chart of Anne's ancestors: http://prntscr.com/fo3bze Successions (Lines)